


Awkward First Impressions

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Mistaken Identity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Awkward First Impressions, Edward Elric





	Awkward First Impressions

Finally, you would meet the powerful alchemist you had heard so much of! You were excited, looking forward to meet that man you admired so much.

So when you were told he was waiting outside, you smiled to yourself and walked down the stairs to meet with him, at last! You were nervous, almost, from how excited you were. 

You arrived outside, where two people were waiting for you. One was a big man in a body suit of armor and the other was a young blond boy who seemed somewhat out of place. 

“Edward Elric” You walked over to the man in the armor and shook his hand. “It’s an honor to finally meet you”

“I…” A surprisingly high-pitched voice replied from the depths of the armor.

“I didn’t expect an armor, but other than that, you are like I pictured”

“Ehem” The boy standing next to him cleared his throat, apparently annoyed. “I’m Edward Elric”

“What?” You couldn’t help but to chuckle. “But you’re so… small!”

“Who’re you calling small?!” His face lit up with a bright red-hot anger.

“Calm down, brother” The man in the armor told him nervously.

There was silence while the actual Edward showed an unamused expression as he spoke up.

“Who are you anway?”

“Y/N”

“You’re Y/N? I thought you would be… different?”

What a meeting, what a first impression. The silence settled again as we resigned to walked inside. Well, that was awkward.


End file.
